Rescue me
by Nisunca
Summary: Rescue Bots /Milena is a 15 year old girl who's mother left her at an early age to fend for herself. With no sibling and a dead father. What happens when her mother comes back after these 5 long years and how can the family of heroes help her overcomes her past. Heatwave/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was walking down the street while listening to music and blowing off steam.

Why, you ask ?

Well, my mother never really got along with me so, guess what she did ? She moved away from the island leaving me to struggle. And no, i don't have any sibling that could have helped me nor a dad because he died in a car crash when i was younger. And now she's back! She literally abandoned me when i was just ten years old and after five hard years she just marches into my house like nothing ever happened, goes to her old room and starts unpacking her luggage (how she still had the key is just over me). Of course, out of reaction, i start yelling at her to get out. She being the bastard that she is just ignores me. At this point, I'm pretty much furious and start yelling even louder which I'm pretty sure some of the neighbors heard. Apparently i was being too loud and annoying to her so she just gets up, smacks me and kicks me out of 'her' room. I knew something would brake if i didn't calm down soon, so i took the easiest way out of this mess and just grabbed my keys and my IPod and went outside for a walk.

So here i am.

With a sigh, i take my IPod out of my pocket and click play.

**Sometimes I get so tired,**  
**Just trying to find a place to lay my head.**  
**I look up to the sky, I feel the warmest light comfort me.**

**I've seen the great heights reminding me that I'm alive, I don't want to die.**  
**I don't want to waste another day, or night.**  
**I know there's something more, than what we're living for, I see it in the stars, I feel it on the shore. I know there's something. Know there's something more.**

**I think we're all afraid, that we might be alone, alone down here.**  
**We all want to have some faith, at least that's true in my case, to just believe.**

****After those final words i started running oblivious to the fact that i was crying. After 'who know how many minutes' i stopped and fell to my knees panting with fresh tear streaks on my face. I was so oblivious to my surroundings that i didn't hear someone coming to my direction. _Stupid mother, stupid father, stupid island, stupi-_

"Hey, you okay there ?" said an unknown voice.

My head snapped up faster than lighting and i stared at the person kneeling in front of me. Too late did i realize that i was giving this person a full image of my tear streaked face. Realizing this my eyes widened and i turned my head away in attempt to hide my face from the stranger.

Charlie Burns' P.o.v

I had been patrolling the city with Chase until i saw this girl running like she had seen the Death itself. I was a bit suspicious but thought nothing of it and returned to doing my duty. Of course this was before i saw the so said girl fall to her knees and sob quietly.

"Chief Burns", Chase said in a respective manner, "Is something them matter?"

I turned my head to the small monitor where i saw Chase's face full of confusion. I chuckled in my head, _can't fool him one second, can i ?_

" Do you see that girl on her knees across the street ?"

"Is she perhaps someone you know ?", Chase asked totally oblivious to what might be going to.

"No, not at all.", it was quiet for a couple second before i made my command, "Chase stop." Before he could ask any questions i got out of the car and started walking towards the girl who took no notice of me. _What could make a young girl like her brake down like this ? Something must have happened._ I pondered. I eventually reached the girl and kneeled in front of her and i was quite surprised when she didn't even react to me. _Something is definitely wrong here._

"Hey, you okay there ?" i watched her head snap up and she looked up at me with wide eyes. I frowned when i saw her red and puffy eyes. _She has definitely been crying._ Even though i had no idea what had happened i already felt sorry for the poor girl. She turned her head away from me and i thought it must be because she's embarrassed of something, probably showing tears to a stranger. One thing was for sure, i couldn't just leave her like this because no matter how nice the people of Griffin Rock were there are always a few waiting to take advantage of somebody.

_She could easily be targeted in this condition. And she seems low on energy which could only mean she hasn't eaten or drank for a while. I can also see a lot of stress radiating from her_ _body. _Lets just say she wasn't in the ideal condition.

"Miss, your body is deeply distressed and i can see you are malnourished. I think it would be better if you came with me until you are in better condition."

Milenas' P.o.v

I watched the man from the corner of my eye and i could instantly see he was a police of sorts. He wore black jeans and a blue T-shirt that had a some kind of device near his neck. I could tell he was inspecting me like i had done something wrong. a few moments passed until he finally spoke again.

"Miss, your body is deeply distressed and i can see you are malnourished. I think it would be better if you came with me until you are in better condition."

_Malnourished? _I thought. It was true i had been running low on supplies but i never thought that i would bee near malnourishment. The distressed body on the other hand was easy to understand. I however had no intentions of going with him so i stood up a bit shakily and said:

"I appericate your concern officer but, I see no need to follow you." I said bluntly. I had had a couple encounters with police officers and i had learned that being rude to them gets you nowhere.

"Miss, please do underst-" The police officer began.

"It's Milena. Not Miss." I said somewhat annoyed.

"Alright then Milena, my name is Chief Charlie Burns and if you do not come with me willingly i am afraid that i have no other choice but to force you and that i do not want."

_"WHAT" _I nearly growled at him. How dare he treat me like i have done some sort of crime! I do **not **have to bend to his will! ... Right ?


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't too sure about the first chapter and decided to wait a bit and see if it got any reviews at all. Surprise, it did. So i decided to continue it + I had a little writers block so that's another reason why this chapter took so long. Also if you noticed, I switched the Pov in this quite many times. The reason i did this is because i tried to give the readers a better understanding of what's going on rather than just jumping from another completely different scene to another.**

"Normal speech"**  
**

_"Thoughts"_

* * *

"I'm telling you, this is kidnapping!", i shouted while pounding on the police cars window with my fists.

"Miss, please calm down." said the police officer who called himself 'Chief'. _ha, could've fooled me.._

"Let me go this instant or i'll use police brutality against you!", _not like that would help but, it's worth a shot._

"Miss, please do understand i'm deeply concerned about you."

**_"I told you its Milena, not miss!"_**I shouted in rage but, all it did was drain my energy even more._ Aw, what the hell might as well just get some sleep while i'm at it._

Surprisingly it took me only a few moments to fall asleep.

* * *

Chase's P.o.v

As i watched the young girl fall asleep in my backseat i wondered why did Chief ask me to drive back to the Firehouse just for a girl he didn't even know. _I swear, humans are so confusing. _Chief told me that she was malnourished and exhausted and could easily faint on the way back home because of the heat of the sun. Of course, being the good person that he is, he asked the girl to come with him and rest at the firehouse until she was healthy again.

However

the young girl didn't really see it that way judging by the way Chief had to drag her to me and strap her to my seat (which proved to be a big challenge) and after that she had been pounding on my window so long all the while throwing threats here and there until finally going to sleep from the exhaustion she brought upon herself.

_... Very confusing indeed._

* * *

"Alright guys, what movie do you want to see ?" Cody asked with a little excitement in his voice.

"I'm telling you kid, this is a total waste of time." Heatwave said with an annoyed voice.

"Shouldn't we wait for Chase ?" Boulder suggested.

"Last time we watched a movie with Chase he complained that the 'humor' in it was too 'law breaking' for him."

"Doesn't mean we should ditch him." Blades said.

"Ditch him? Blades, that's not even possible right now. He left to patrol the island with the Chief, remember?" Heatwave said, irritated by Blades act of innocence.

The rescue team had been a little uptight so Cody thought it would be a good idea to try and help them relax a bit by watching a movie together but, it would seem that Heatwave wasn't really cooperative. Which of course, lead into another useless argument. Just when they were about to start throwing chairs ( Not literally ) they heard Chase's engine just outside the Firehouse.

"Well it's about time they came back." ,Cody said,"I'll go and ask Chase if he wants to join us, don't go anywhere!" And with that he ran to the elevator.

* * *

Melina's P.o.v

When i woke up i felt refreshed but awfully hungry and automatically held my stomach._ Sweet Jesus, what wouldn't i do for a chocolate bar._ My vision was still a bit blurry so i didn't dare get up, instead i just laid there my eyes closed until i heard voices and decided to pretend being asleep.

"Chief, i understand it is not my place to question your orders but do you really believe it is wise to bring this girl here?"

"I understand your worry Chase but, You saw the condition she was in. Her malnourishment is beginning to show and i know better than to ignore this."

_My malnourishment? What is - .._

_Wait a second.  
_

_I regonize that voice! It's that annoying old man who forced me to come with him but, who is he speaking to?  
_

Finally the curiosity was too much and i cracked one eye open only to realize i wasn't in a car anymore but rather somewhere else._ What the- .. a bed ? When the hell did he move me ?_ I sat up and realized i was indeed in a room. The room was a little too simple for my taste and- _The hell Melina! You're in a complete strangers bedroom and a cops at that but, rather then thinking a way out of here you're criticizing his poor excuse of a room. _I had to chuckle a bit how i always seem to talk to myself when i panic.  
_If you can call this panicking.._ I hummed.

Just when i was about to get up i heard a new voice coming from the exact same direction i heard the other two.

"Dad! Dad! Can Chase come and watch a movie with us?"

_Chase? What kind of f-king name is Chase? _Just then i heard the old man answer to the new voice.

"Sure he can go but son. Can i ask you a favor?"

"Sure dad, what is it?"

Apparently he either whispered it to the boy or moved farther away from this room because i couldn't hear what they were saying anymore.

_So the man has a son. Surprising._ I heard footsteps coming to my direction and instantly laid down staring at the door.

They stopped and the door opened.

* * *

**My Christmas holiday ends today and school starts tomorrow so i'm going to be rather busy IF there are many exams coming up but, i'll try to update sooner than i did with this chapter. Once again i apologize for the delay of this chapter and the fact that it's not too long but please, bare with me. **


	3. AUTHOR NOTE

**_I'm terribly sorry for people who are waiting for the third chapter but i have a HUGE writers block at the moment and it just seems like the exams just keep on coming and coming. Next week i am going to have 3 exams on Monday,Tuesday and Thursday : Math, Swedish and then my native language. Once again i am so, so sorry :(_**

**_Nisunca_**


End file.
